Fire Emblem: the Golden Dragon
by Noire Takashi
Summary: The story's Main Character is actually based off of multiple other stories of mine. Who is found by Mist and Rolf one day. This tells of her and Ike's story  this will be different form the games and wil start in PoR.


Pain... horrible pain... from my guts all teh way through my back...

I look down... i see part of a sword, my enemy's hands on the hilt, the blade ending at me, as if the top were cut off, the actual end of teh blade cut off.  
>Blood all over it, and al over me. I collapse, carrying teh sword with me. I gaged, and out of my mouth came blood, that landed in a splattering noise.<p>

Then, my vision starts to go, I feel metal russing though me, more pain, as I completely fall over, I see an all too famailar figure, recgonizeable, even if everything was a blur. The figure's voice called my name and it came rapidly closer. Then everything went dark.

-  
>Let's go back a little, to the beginning, but to far, for this is not completely my story, let's go back to the beginning of this story.<p>

-  
>AN: this is a PoR and RD fanfiction, but things will change, it will not go ompletly in order of the games. why? well you will see.

also i wil indicate where it changes point of view, if you cannot deal with these i suggest you don't read this

sorry if i miss any tyos and grmmar errors, becuase I am way too used to reaing them, and for the grammar rememebr this is major: I come from the united states and I come form one of the most grammarilly (-don't know how to spell that) inncorrect parts in it so please excuse that, at least unitl i get miscrosoft word on my new computer.

i use dashes to seprate sgements and show when time, scene, pov and etc. changes -  
>Fire Emblem: The Golden Dragon<p>

chapther one: forest fever

-  
>Mist 3rd person pov -<br>It was stroming heavially as I looked outside, before going to bed, sudden there was a bright red light and out of it, came many red orbs, one came very early , and crashed into the woods, others went in grups or sepertaed but wnet very far away. Mist rubbed her tired eyes and everythign was gone, she was just seeing things.

te next day Mist and Rolf: 3rd person pov -

Mist and Rolf were walkthing through the woods around the Greil Mercenaries Base. Going to a clearng in teh woods where berries grow, and an old stump lays, Mist was tehre to gather berries for a desert Oscar said he'd make, while Rolf was goign to pratice his archering skills in secret. About five mintues later the two appraoched the clearing, "Thank the goddess we're here," Mist sighed "After last nights storm everywhere is slick or muddy." Then she wlaked though a bush and the clearing revaled itself, it was a decnelty large clearing almost completely surrounded with berry bushes. Rolf picked up an apple off the ground and set it on a tall, skinny stump, and then stepped away and began to take an arrow from his quiver and place it on ohis bow, when suddenly he heard Mist scream.  
>Rolf immdieately stopped what he was doing and ran over to see Mist, He turned a corner to see her sitting in shock, "Mist what happened!" he exlamied. Mist said, "I- I- tripped over... " she looked down and there lay limp a black haired girl, she looked about Ike's age. "When i tirpped over her I screamed in suprise and then-" she snapped her self out of her shock.<br>SHe sems to be breahting she said, a bit of relief in her voice, SHe rolled the gril over onot her back, and felt her head, "She has a bad fever... we have to get her back quick." Rolf, quickly get oscar he should be out practicing. Rolf nodded and took off, and quickly hid his bow quiver in a bush.

Ike and Oscar were out trainig while the others were out on an assignemnt, wehn Rolf cam crashign in. Oscar Immediately stopped, "whats wrong Rolf? weren't you going to collect berries with mist?" "Y-Yes...but- but-" "Spit it out already!" Siad Ike imaptiently, who came over to see the commotion. Then he did as commanded "You see meand mist whent to go get berries and and-" rolf quickly went over the story Oscar jumped onto his horse, and puled up Rolf on with him. Ike took another eve though he is nt used ot riding on horseback, since they'd need naother horse. They took teh horses and dashed through the brush, the threes here were tall so they did no have ot worry about branches.

Mist was checking on her and foud out she is in extremly bad condition, though at the same time she heard what shes been hoping for, a thundeorus galloping of one or two horses. Suddenly Two horses plunge trhough teh bushesand skid to a halt. Ike , Oscar and rolf all jumped of the horses and rushed over to mist and the mystery girl. Ike picked her up and layed her over the back of his horse, then he helped mist onto the horse behind her and jumped on in fornt of her. "watch her." Ike said, then he made the horse mad dash out th way they came, rolf and oscar following.

-  
>Ike laid her on a bed in the medical room of their little base, while mist just came in with a wet rag to put on her forehead ot hopefully help her with her fever.<p>

As Greil, Titania, Shinon, Gatrie and Boyd got back to the base, Oscar immediatly came to them and gave them a full report or what happened. "So where is this girl?" Greil asked. "Over here, in Rhys's little medical room," and the group went into the halway, as he passed Ike and rolf who were eating in the mess hall, "Ike, rolf, go and try to get a doctor." As they continued in to see this unconcious mystery girl, Ike and Rolf got up and got to the door of the main building of thier base, Ike was about to grab the door knob when it started to turn, as the door opened, they saw a face of an old friend. "Rhys!" Rolf half-shouted happily "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick!" "I was but my fever's completly gone now." Ike took a good look at Rhys, he was always good at picking out any signs of ilnness "Are you sure, you still don't look liek you're completely recovered..." "Well," Rhys said, "I've been in bed for almost a week, I doubt anyone would be in best shape after that." Then Rolf interrupted and said "Well actually we were going to get a doctor ourselves but since you're here that just made that completely convient." Rhys looked confused, then Ike quickly explained, " Mist found an unconious girl in the woods." -  
>? Pov 1st person -<br>My head, it's throbbing... where am I?

slowly I began to regain my senses...but somthing's wonrg... what happened?

and more importantly WHO am I?

...I know my name...

I tried to remember but my head hurt way too much...

slowly I started to open my eyes...

it was very blurry at first...

then i started to make out shapes...

as I heard a voice quietly " hello?" it asked again "hello?"

My vision cleared and I saw an orange-haired man in white looking down on me... I managed to let out a small moan of pain...

my head felt like it would explode in any second...

"Finally awake huh?" the man asked, and I replied with an obviously confused look.

Then he answered me look, " You were out for two days, and you still have a fever; some of my friends found you in the woods," then he grinned a little and said, "You're lucky to be alive."

I managed to croak out "Wh-who are y-you?"

Then he answered, "My name's Rhys, Im the presit for the Greil mercenaries...an you are?"

...The who?

he could tell I had a puzzled look on me and finally I said, "Jan."

Then he asked " where are you from?"

I tried to remember but my mind was blank, just kinda slowly shook my head and said "I don't know..."

Then he asked, " Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head, ad said..."I ...can't rember...anything..."

He looked a bit concered, but then he said, "Well I better tell the others that you woke."

As went out the door, I made an attempt toat least sit up but I failed ... I was too weak to do so, just then a heard a man's voice say "Don't push your self too hard."

I looked over to see a man with brown hair in the doorway, he wore, iron boots, shoulder armor, and a yellow cloak.

He came in and asked "other than your fever...how do you feel?"

Then I said honestly "I feel like my head's going to explode... " then I continued and asked "and who are you?"

"I'm Greil commander of this mercenary company."

Then a brown haired girl and a Blue haired guy who looked like my age came in. Greil then turned around and said, "This is my daughther Mist, she's the one who found you, and this is my son Ike who helped rescue you."

"Thank you," I said quietly then I looked at greil "thank you all for taking me in here...I wish i could be of some help..." Then out of teh corner of my eye I saw a black cloak and two sheathed swords, then I asked greil who seemed somewhat sruprised to hear this quesion out of teh blue: "Are those mine over there?" they followed my gaze to the blades an cloak, "Yes." Mist replied. Then looked up and said " I think I know how ot repay you..." I said as they all looked at me questiongly, "...once I recover, I'll work for you for free, other than a place ot stay and some food and water... it's not like I have anywhere else to go...unless you don't want me to..." I ended quietly and looked back up at Greil, " I at least remeber a thing or tow about swordsmanship." Then Ike and Mist looked up at Greil to see what his decsion was. Greil then repiled, "Why yes, that is, until you get your memory back."

After that I got introduced to everyone, Shinon and Gatire, who Im pretty sure were whispering comments about me, the perverts. Then I met Titanina, Boyd and Rolf, they seemed like pretty nice people, Gatrie seemed to be a nice guy too... not so sure about Shinon yet... and after a bit of talking I've learnt that I still have to meet someone but he was going to be gone for a while.

-  
>a few weeks later -<br>I was still pretty weak but I've decided to see what skills I had and took my blades and sneaked out to practice. As I was heading out I was starled by a too familar voice, "What are you doing, Jan?" I about jumped , it was MIst. "Oh," she said once she saw I wa ssneaking off with my swords and a couple rolled up tatami mats to pratice on. Then she said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said, "I don't blame ya, sick of staying in bed all day." I was releived and then said "Yeah, Im sick and tired oh doing nothing all day long." Then I asked her "where are you going out the back door?" "Dad hit Ike in the back too hard while traning, and he passed out," then she held up a cloth and a bucket "So I figured I'd help." "You're a good sister," I said to mist, " I mean I don't know what it's like to have siblings but seeing rolf and his borthers argue, it's nice ot see there are siblings like you and Ike." "Thanks, Jan!" mist said happily "Oh' she said as i was going out the door, "That building over there," she said wile pointing it out, "Has lots of things ot practice on, if you need more." "Thanks, Mist," I finally said to her "I owe you big-time."

-  
>Ike &amp; greil's pov 3rd person -<br>Ike was excitd that the next day was going to be his first day working as a rel mercenary, he couldn't stop thingking about it as him and his father were walking back to the mercenary base. When suddenly his father pulled him to the side ad signaled him ot be quiet. Then he noticed what his father was talking about. Jan was out practicing, she wasn't supposed to but him andhis dad were in awe of her skills, greil even said "That's the best swordswoman I have ever seen in my life." Ike nodded in agreement, ad then suddenly she froze when facing the lats tatami mat nad suddnely she dropped her swords...the color of her eyes began to glow, the swords slowly floted off ofthe forund ad started pinning aorun her, hilts up, and then thier weapons were pulle dout of thier schethes and the pratcice swords whipped out of thier hands as well, then two blades from who knows where joined them, and all of a sudden Jan and teh swords truned into this wierd siverly lightning-bolt-dragon like thing and raced at full speed towards the matt...it was torn into shreds so tiny that a smal bird could make a nest out of them. Then she trandformed back into a uman, her eyes stopped glowing, and she collapse right there in the spot. Griel and Ike were actually dumbstruck and that prtcialy never happened before, not with the two. Then they snapped temsleves out of it and rushed to her aid. 


End file.
